


Blond Poison

by Slumbering



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Watch Dogs: Legion, M/M, Two operatives of my Dedsec
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumbering/pseuds/Slumbering
Summary: 图内左受右攻！左受右攻！左受右攻！L-Nathan Lockhart  R-Christopher Crawfordhttps://i.pinimg.com/originals/28/ce/7b/28ce7b15a93f4f63146cd191c454a7ad.jpg附DedSec档案，依然左受右攻L-Nathan Lockhart  R-Christopher Crawfordhttps://i.pinimg.com/originals/e7/c4/68/e7c46880084b5e7f81981f0485e29391.jpg金发精致攻×皇家护卫受受婚内出轨到攻
Relationships: Christopher Crawford/Nathan Lockhart, Nathan Lockhart/Dennis Lockhart





	Blond Poison

**Author's Note:**

> 狗3这游戏嗑cp太难了，谁嗑谁知道;_;一千个人的电脑里能有一万种探员;_;
> 
> 嗑上了自家探员的cp除了自割腿肉毫无他法，所以这是一对只存在于我游戏存档里的角色的同人文;_;

Nathan今晚经历了他这辈子最棒的性爱，虽然他刚满20岁，这辈子还很长，但这一晚已足够美好到出现在他晚年的回忆里。  
  
今天下午他和丈夫Dennis之间爆发了有史以来最激烈的争执。其实大小不一的争执从一年前就开始频繁出现，准确地说是从Dennis酗酒开始。  
  
Nathan知道自己不是一个绝对尽职的丈夫，他是白金汉宫的皇家护卫，女王需要他——正如伦敦的游客也需要他一样，他无法成天守在Dennis身边，而Dennis缺乏安全感，他喜欢浪漫，喜欢被需要，痛恨被无视。  
  
Nathan恰恰相反，他很独立，甚至可以说是有些孤僻，他休息的时候总是喜欢远离人群，恰恰就是这点吸引了中学时的Dennis。  
  
即便性格如此不同，他们也依然爱上了对方，三年后带着冲动的脑子和对未来的无限期许走进婚姻的殿堂，接着便是走向社会，生活步入成年人的正轨，而矛盾也迅速暴露了出来。  
  
一年前，Dennis因经济危机失业而染上了酒瘾，他开始酗酒，在Nathan的劝说和他自己不断承诺戒酒却又不断打破承诺下，Nathan感到生活变得无比疲惫。  
  
即便如此，他依然爱Dennis，也从未想过放弃这段感情。Nathan是个坚强的男孩，但是Dennis给了他当头棒喝，他的包容和忍让带来的不是迷途知返，而是屡次的暴力相向。  
  
当Dennis的酒瓶又一次碎在墙上的那一刻，Nathan的心也跟着一起碎了。  
  
他开始怀疑这段感情是否有继续下去的必要，也曾怀疑过冲动之下离开是否正确，但他真的太难过，太生气，太失望了，他不想回到那间充满酒气和烟味的公寓，他爱的Dennis一年前就不存在了。  
  
而几个小时后，他躺在伦敦某酒店的大床上，被一个西装笔挺的金发男人压着，一边狠操他一边说他有多他妈可爱。  
  
Nathan彻底玩脱了，他出轨，在套房里被名字都不知道的男人干到通宵，但这就是此时此刻他最想要的，与爱情与承诺都无关的纯粹的欢愉，好让他把现实的不快都抛诸脑后。  
  
中午的太阳照在Nathan的脸上，他把脸埋进枕头里趴着，枕边位是空的，隐约听到门外有人在说话。  
  
为了他刻意去客厅接电话，真是一位体贴的绅士。Nathan突然想起来自己就是被这份体贴哄上了床。  
  
当他被偷了钱包，在吧台付不出钱而心急火燎时，只有这个男人愿意过来问问他怎么了，而不是像其他人那样露骨地盯着他的屁股瞧。  
  
Nathan不好意思地表达了自己的窘境，并注意到对方有一双蓝灰色的眼睛。在听到Nathan没钱时，对方友好地为他买了单。  
  
“车在外面，我送你回去。”他有一辆阿斯顿马丁，这是Nathan对他唯一了解的事情，或许还有他穿着西装性感到炸这件事，所以Nathan毫不介意一进车内就被他的舌头钻进了嘴里。  
  
他们就像酒精即点即燃，老天，他是多么痛恨酒精对Dennis做的一切，可他此时此刻却觉得炽热而美好，他能在这个男人的眼中看到危险的火光，热烈而又放肆地迸发。他已经想不起上一次Dennis这样看他是什么时候，或许他从来不曾这样看过他，看着他仿佛他是自己最需要最渴望的东西，Dennis一直只是希望Nathan需要他。  
  
“早安。”Nathan的背上响起一个声音，随之而来的还有落在肩胛的亲吻。  
  
“早……”  
  
“我订了午餐，”他的手扶在Nathan的下背部，“一起吃吗？”  
  
“不了，别管我了。”Nathan挣扎着想起来，他知道一夜情的规矩，现在正是该离开的时候。  
  
“你去哪？”  
  
他被摁回了床上，那个人依然穿着一身板正的西装，金发用发胶打理得一丝不苟，精致如斯仿佛昨夜在他身上没有留下任何痕迹，只有Nathan，从头到尾一团糟。  
  
“我该走了，”Nathan说道，“呃，按照规矩的话。”  
  
“但是，”蓝灰色的眼睛试探地凝视着他，“我没想让你走。”  
  
Nathan紧张地嚥了嚥口水，一股焦灼感在体内升腾。  
  
啊，真操蛋，Nathan自暴自弃地想，他清楚对方在暗示什么，那个人似乎也认定自己无法拒绝他，清楚他们同样享受这场突如其来的激烈性爱。  
  
管他的，Nathan想，此时此刻他就是想抛开Dennis，抛开一切现实的不如意，沉浸在行乐中。  
  
“我想，我可以待一会。”Nathan不好意思地摸摸鼻子，这个习惯的小动作显然触到了男人的性致，他凑过去亲吻他的鼻尖，脸颊，Nathan可以感觉到他的鼻梁蹭在自己脸上的感觉，他们只认识了一晚，却感觉如此亲昵缠绵，实在太不真实了。  
  
“可以问你的名字吗？”Nathan忍不住问了一个蠢问题，这令他非常忐忑，因为他不知道这样做到底违不违反所谓的一夜情潜规则。  
  
他一直是个有点传统的男孩，从他小时候认识Dennis起便再也没接触过其他男孩，这是他的第一个一夜情，他对这种事该如何收场一窍不通。  
  
金发男人轻笑一声，手指在Nathan的下巴上轻轻刮着。  
  
“想高潮时喊我的名字？”  
  
Nathan害臊极了，虽然他们做的事远比这句话来得色情得多，可这个刚满二十岁的小伙子还远未听过这么多的下流话。  
  
Dennis是温柔而深情的丈夫，他的浪漫是优美的词藻，是莎士比亚的情诗，是塞壬的旋律，而Nathan是他的缪斯，他永远不会把那些下作肮脏的话语砸在他的缪斯脸上。  
  
可面前这个人不仅称他“性感可口的小东西”，还会揉着他的屁股告诉他手感棒极了。  
  
“Christopher，你可以叫我Chris。”  
  
最终，当男人操进去之后，Nathan是真的爽到喊着他的名字夹紧了屁股。  
  
Chris，操蛋的Chris，他的身体如此诚实地为他着迷。  
  
“甜心，别再浪叫了。”这张嘴危险得像个诅咒，Christopher被他销魂的鼻音叫得神魂颠倒。他抱起男孩的身体操得更深，脸埋进他的颈窝闷哼着，Nathan感觉自己要被干死了，在Christopher的低吼声中，他控制不住地被操射，整个人可怜到一团糟。  
  
而精致的Christopher，抹了一把掉到额前的金发，连西装都没能起褶。  
  
虽然Nathan知道西装一直就是性感的代名词，但Christopher，天呐，他简直就是穿着西装的七宗罪。  
  
“甜美的男孩。”性爱结束后，Christopher在臂弯中搂住Nathan，享受地亲吻他。  
  
Nathan红着脸，他不知道一夜情的人是否会搂抱着彼此说些缱绻情话，但Christopher一整夜都是对他这么做的，他爱说些下流话，却也不吝于各种对Nathan的溢美之词，感觉好极了。  
  
“嘿，你有女朋友吗，或者男朋友？”  
  
“这可不该问。”  
  
“抱歉，纯属好奇，别多想。”  
  
“不如你先说？”Christopher捧起Nathan的左手，在无名指上亲吻了一下。  
  
他注意到了婚戒的痕迹。  
  
“这有点复杂。”Nathan并不想说，他来这就是为了忘记Dennis，忘记他带给自己的伤痛。  
  
“嘿，没关系，”Christopher小声安慰道，并亲吻了他的额头，“你不想说就不说，谁也没有权力让你伤心。”  
  
“谢谢。”Nathan感激地微笑。  
  
“那么现在，共进午餐如何？”  
  
“你也听见我肚子叫了？”Nathan不好意思地看着Christopher。  
  
“没有，”Christopher守口如瓶，“我只是觉得，应该要给卖力取悦我的小可爱一些奖励。”  
  
“噢闭嘴！”Nathan把红透的脸埋进被子里。  
  
他不知道这一切是不是有违一夜情的定义，或许应该在醒来后内心充满羞耻感，偷偷溜走，但待在他的身边令Nathan感觉美好。  
  
“Chris，”Nathan把手放在Christopher的胸口，“我是你第几个一夜情对象？”  
  
“噢，现在我们开始交换情史了吗，像一对情侣那样？”  
  
“我没这个意思。”  
  
“你总是问一些越线的问题。”  
  
“抱歉。”  
  
“我不是要责备你，你这么年轻就结了婚，现在你连婚戒都摘了，可能还想经历很多个一夜情，所以我只是给你个建议，少提问，多做爱。”  
  
“可我并不喜欢一夜情。”  
  
“那你现在是在做什么，还有昨夜？”  
  
“我只是，只是……很难过。”  
  
“恭喜你，找到了惯用理由。”  
  
“随你怎么说。”  
  
他真是个混蛋，Nathan气恼地翻身下床，扯起被单裹住自己，抓起一块三明治囫囵吞了一口。  
  
“你生我的气了？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“Nathan，如果你是想找一段关系的话，”Christopher叹了口气，“抱歉，我给不了你。”  
  
“我不需要，别说得我很黏人似的。”  
  
“OK，我很高兴我们达成共识。”  
  
并没有，Nathan在心里嘀咕着，他只是不希望被小瞧才这么说。  
  
可怜的小家伙，他真的有点被Christopher吸引了。这是没办法的事，如果他是Dennis的缪斯，那Christopher就是所有人的纳西索斯，那个水仙花男孩，谁能拒绝纳西索斯呢，就连他自己都办不到。  
  
Christopher咬了口Nathan手中的三明治，仿佛他们就是一对情侣那样自然。  
  
“被你咬过后更美味了。”  
  
水仙花男孩是没有心吗，Nathan无奈地想，上一秒他们的气氛还有些结冰，现在他却又在调戏自己。  
  
转念一想，Christopher一定有不少追求者，他不必付出真心就可以得到任何人的爱意，毕竟长成这样的男孩什么样的一夜情对象找不到，而自己只是个普通人，甚至会把沙拉酱吃到鼻尖上。  
  
Dennis会温柔地替他抹掉，他曾经是多么好的丈夫，为什么酒精会夺走他？  
  
Nathan又开始难过，为自己为Dennis难过，为他们这段感情可能有始无终难过，为自己的出轨难过。  
  
太可悲了。  
  
“我该走了，谢谢你的三明治。”  
  
“不客气。”Christopher站起身，体贴地帮Nathan穿好衣服。  
  
“你一直都这么迷人吗？”Nathan忍不住抬头看他。  
  
“也许吧。”这问题令Christopher哭笑不得，同时也感激他的赞美。  
  
“希望不会再见了。”Nathan主动吻了他，接着打开门离开了这个不真实的地方。  
  
＊＊＊  
  
Nathan一回到家，Dennis就苦苦哀求着他的原谅。  
  
“我是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，我对你太过分了。”他发誓再也不会这样做，Nathan的离去吓坏了他。  
  
也许这一次会不一样，Nathan乐观地想，他愿意再给Dennis一次机会，祈祷回归平静的生活，毕竟他还爱着Dennis，又或许是因为愧疚感。  
  
天啊，不要再想起那个人了。  
  
他们只是一夜的鱼水之欢，面前的Dennis才是他的丈夫，是要共度一生的人。  
  
这一次Dennis似乎是真的下定了决心，他去了戒酒互助会，并且努力在找新的工作，Nathan真的为他感到高兴和骄傲。  
  
一个月后，他们在餐厅里约了亲朋好友共同庆祝Dennis的戒酒满月活动，当然在场的各位只准喝饮料。  
  
他们约定好从小目标做起，每一次点滴的进步都值得好好庆祝鼓励。  
  
“我要感谢我的Nate，”Dennis搂住他的肩膀动容地说，“是他对我的不离不弃让我下定了决心，他本值得更好的生活，而不是我……对不起亲爱的。”  
  
“别哭鼻子了，”Nathan微笑着亲吻他的眼角，“别让Gary看笑话。”  
  
“没事老兄，我都见过他躺在自己的呕吐物里睡着。”  
  
“呃，旁友你太恶心了。”  
  
“嘿又不是我，是Denny！”  
  
“那你也不必在饭桌上提出来。”  
  
“打扰了，”Nathan本想替Dennis怼上Gary两句，一位服务生突然从旁打断了他们，“那位先生请您喝的。”服务生递给他一杯酒，又用手示意了一个方向。  
  
Nathan迷茫地扭过头，却在撞见那一头金发后险些飙出脏话。  
  
他没想过会再见到那个男人，至少不是这么近的将来。  
  
他怎么敢在他丈夫面前这样做，做出这种公然挑衅的行为？Nathan好不容易等来生活步入正轨，可Christopher就这么毫无征兆地再次闯进来。  
  
“噢天，他八成是没注意你的戒指，我该过去解释下。”Dennis不以为意地拍了拍Nathan，他们的朋友在调侃了他几句之后也只是喝着饮料继续聊天，这个小插曲在他们之中没有掀起什么波澜。  
  
只有Nathan，身心都无比煎熬着，他不知道Christopher为何会出现在这，他会向Dennis全盘托出吗？可他看起来不像是这样的人，况且他也没必要为他这样做。  
  
Nathan完全蒙了，他无法想象让Dennis知道这一切，Dennis才好不容易重新振作起来，对生活燃起希望，Nathan没办法再眼睁睁看着他堕落。  
  
可事到如今，Nathan发现自己依旧轻易地被Christopher所吸引。  
  
他的金发如此耀眼，蓝灰色的眼眸令人深陷其中，那身精致的西装衬得他如此迷人不凡。  
  
他是Nathan见过的最好看的男人。  
  
Dennis对Christopher微笑，他们之间没爆发出任何敌意。  
  
Nathan放松了一点，等Dennis回来后迫不及待地亲吻了他的脸颊。  
  
“他说什么？”  
  
“正如我说的那样，一个小小的误会，不过……”  
  
“不过什么？”  
  
“他说你很漂亮，就是这样，但你已经有我了，不是吗？”Dennis温柔地微笑。  
  
“对，我有你了。”  
  
“噢，真不想这样说，但那位绅士一定很失望，他会不会有点嫉妒我？”Dennis搂着他吻了下他的嘴唇。  
  
Nathan知道Christopher在看着他，他能感觉到那道视线，像是一双看不见的手在他的身体上来回游走，和Dennis的亲密相处第一次令Nathan感到不自在。  
  
“时间差不多了，我今晚要归队。”  
  
告别了朋友和丈夫，餐厅里空荡荡的，只剩下零星的几个散客在喝酒聊天。  
  
Nathan想质问Christopher，可他不觉得自己有勇气走到他面前，他确实无法做到一夜情后还能当做什么都没发生。  
  
“又见面了。”好在Christopher走了过来，自然地落坐在Dennis的位置上。  
  
他们的大腿紧贴在一起，他的声音，还有他身上的香水味，都不自觉地令Nathan回到了那一晚。  
  
“我说了希望不会再见的。”Nathan不自在地躲开了点。  
  
“我发誓这只是个巧合。”  
  
“巧合？那杯酒呢？”  
  
“致敬美好的回忆。”  
  
“该死，你对每个操过的都这样过分吗？”  
  
起初Christopher有些错愕，但他很快想起Nathan乖巧的外表下是东伦敦男孩乖张的性格。  
  
“抱歉，不是羞辱你，”Christopher的手放在Nathan的膝盖上安抚，“我只是太惊喜了。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我没想过会再见到你，尽管我每时每刻都想再见到你。”  
  
“Chris……”Nathan没想到他会这样说，他的话像一颗糖衣炮弹，重击在Nathan的心防上。  
  
他确实幻想过和Christopher的重逢，可无论是哪一种幻想，这个金发男人都绝不会说出这种话。  
  
是的，一个月以来他都口不对心地想念着Christopher，想念他那头耀眼的金发和深情的双眸；他是如此绅士，却在床上略带侵略性地占有他，Nathan喜欢他为自己失控的样子，应该说，他的一切都令Nathan着迷。  
  
“我很想你，Nate。”Christopher的手从膝盖滑上大腿，在他的腿根处轻轻抚摸。  
  
他还有丈夫，Nathan握紧拳头，感受着那枚戒指的轮廓，强迫自己冷静下来。  
  
但这太难了，天呐，他太想念Christopher了，想念他的触碰，想念他的嘴唇亲吻着自己的身体，在他身上温柔又强势地索求。  
  
Christopher不该和自己说这些，这只会令他更动摇，因为他也是一样想要他想到疯。  
  
可他不能这样对他的丈夫，这不公平，他不想要Dennis难过。  
  
“天呐……Chris，我们不能……”Christopher动情地亲吻着Nathan的脖子，丝毫没有停下的意思。  
  
“走吧，求你了。”  
  
“你也喜欢，不是吗，”Christopher停止了亲吻，他的手却代替欲望在Nathan的腿根处来回按摩。  
  
Nathan的身体过电般通入快感的电流，他的全身都热了起来，欲望令他轻微地发着抖。  
  
“去车里。”  
  
“不，”Nathan还想做最后一次挣扎，“我不去。”  
  
“不是在问你，”Christopher将胯顶在Nathan的屁股上，“还是你想我在这操你？”  
  
Nathan隔着裤子都能感觉到西装裤下包裹着的阴茎的形状，他红着脸弹起身，知道自己无法拒绝Christopher，只得用沉默的态度面对，却被Christopher拉进车里。  
  
他令他没有退路了。  
  
Nathan被用力摁在车座上，Christopher欺身上前，双手解开他的裤子，俯下身将他的阴茎一口含了进去。  
  
“老天！”Nathan险些被他吸到高潮，面色潮红地迅速调整着呼吸。  
  
又是这样，他望着压在身上的金发男人，衣着整齐，头发一丝不乱，他为什么永远都能做到这么体面？而Nathan自己已经被扒得一丝不挂，任由Christopher享用。  
  
“操Chris！”Christopher享受着进入了他，Nathan挺起胸膛和腰，让自己被操得更深，被彻底填满的快感迅速淹没了理智。  
  
“乖男孩。”快感令Nathan眩晕，这一切都发生的太快了，Nathan还没有恢复神智，Christopher垂下头迫不及待地吻他，而他的阴茎在体内每动一下，Nathan几乎都要失神地惊叹出声，很快车内便充满了他撩人的呻吟。  
  
“Chris，天呐……帮我，求你了！”  
  
Christopher舔着嘴唇，扯松领带晃荡在半裸露的前胸，他漂亮的男孩正满目失神地凝望着他，忘情地扭动自己的腰。  
  
Christopher抬起他的屁股，旋即更用力地推动着胯部，又深又快地撞进他的体内：“你操起来太棒了Nate。”  
  
有多棒，Nathan甚至来不及问，Christopher已经毫不控制地射进了他的肚子里，甚至在射精结束后又狠操了他好几次。  
  
Nathan的全身已是狼狈不堪，小腹上都是自己的精液，Christopher后来又对着他撸了一管，全留在了他的脸上和胸上。  
  
“该死，我还要归队！”Nathan气恼地想抹去脸上的精液，可Christopher摁住了他的手腕，粗鲁又动情地吻他，让他的心都软了下来，把那些不堪入耳的脏话生生憋了回去。  
  
“不想放你走，”Christopher倒在他的身上，“我还能再见你吗？”  
  
“不能，”Nathan斩钉截铁地说，“这不会有好的结果。”  
  
“你说得对，”Christopher支起身，捋了把没被发胶粘住的金发，“那就这样，我送你回去。”  
  
“我打车。”  
  
“至少让我送你一次。”每当Christopher用那双蓝灰色的眼睛凝望着他，Nathan就知道自己无法拒绝。  
  
他应该恨Christopher的英俊迷人，而不是被他深深吸引，Nathan想当然地认为他总是会利用这一点支配任何人。  
  
与方才一车春色截然相反的是一路刻意的沉默和疏离，Nathan始终趴在车窗边，Christopher也再没有对他说任何话。  
  
会结束的吧，Nathan在心中深深叹气，愚蠢的一夜情，愚蠢的自己。


End file.
